


Sanders Sides SCP

by Beautiful_Doom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Patton is not always nice, SCP AU, Some blood and gore, The Sides are SCPs, remus is remus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: An SCP Au that I created for Thomas and his Sides
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	1. SCP 9134

SCP 9413.

Object class: Keter

SCP 9413, also known as **[redacted]** takes the form of a middle aged man with dark hair. He always wears the same clothes: a baby blue shirt, khakis, and a cat hoodie tied around his neck. He also wears glasses.

SCP 9143 is capable of speaking and understanding human speech and is also capable of other activities such as baking and cooking. Most notably, he enjoys baking cookies and other sweet foods.

SCP 9143 is classified as a Keter class due to the fact that even though he chooses to stay in the facility, he is capable of escaping any room by simply sinking down into the floor and then rising up somewhere else. Research is still being conducted to find a suitable method of containment.

SCP 9143 has also shown supernatural abilities such as shapeshifting and being able to conjure certain objects.

SCP 9143 is seemingly obsessed with ‘right and wrong’. While he is generally warm and caring to a paternal level, it is possible to upset him by doing things that he deems wrong or immoral. He generally reacts by ‘punishing’ the individual through various means.

Such punishments have been observed:

-Time out: SCP 9143 transported multiple subjects to an unknown pocket dimension for various amounts of time. The subjects were all returned with no damage to their health, but none could remember where they went.

-Spanking

-Scolding

-Dismemberment

-Beatings

-Decapitation

-Disembowelment.

Time Out seems to be the most common punishment for minor to medium infractions. It was only through major infractions, that the punishments were enacted through more damaging means.


	2. SCP 8874

SCP 8874

Object Class: Keter

SCP 8874, also known as **[redacted]** , takes the form of a middle aged man with dark hair. He always wears what looks to be royal finery that consists mainly of white and gold with a red sash.

SCP 8874 is capable of speaking and understanding human speech and is also well skilled with his sword.

SCP 8874 is classified as a Keter class due to the fact that even though he chooses to stay in the facility, he is capable of escaping any room by simply sinking down into the floor and then rising up somewhere else. Research is still being conducted to find a suitable method of containment.

SCP 8874 has also shown supernatural abilities such as shapeshifting and being able to conjure certain objects.

SCP 8874 is relatively harmless and claims to be a prince. When asked what he is a prince of, he simply said that he is a prince of ‘The Imagination’. When asked where that was, he merely tapped the side of his head and refused any further questions.

SCP 8874 seems to be able to manipulate chemicals in the brain that cause feelings of love and affection. Tests have shown he is able to make people fall in and out love.

Test 1:

-Subjects A and B are a heterosexual man and woman. They had never met before this test. After approximately 13 minutes, both subjects were highly infatuated with each other and acting as if they had always been deeply in love.

Note: Those subjects have announced that they are getting married.

Test 2:

-Subjects A and B are a heterosexual man and woman. They had been married for 6 years before this test. After 3 minutes, the subjects started arguing. After 8 minutes, they were still arguing and insulting each other. After 22 minutes, both subjects left the room, screaming how they hated each other.

Note: Those subjects have announced that they are getting divorced.

Other tests have shown that these abilities also work on couples of the same sex.

SCP 8874 will openly flirt to any who show an interest in him. Refusing his advances have so far not resulted in any negative consequences. In each case, he merely apologized and continued on at a more normal tone.

**Addendum: SCP 8874 and SCP 9143 have stated that they know each other.**

**Addendum: SCP 8874 is to always be kept on the opposite side of the facility as SCP 8890. Under no circumstances are they to be allowed within close proximity of each other.**


	3. SCP 9073

SCP 9073

Object Class: Keter

SCP 9073, also known as **[redacted]** takes the form of a middle aged man with dark hair. He always wears the same clothes: dark jeans, a purple shirt, and a purple patchwork hoodie. He also has permanent discoloration under both eyes that looks like dark eyeshadow, but has been tested and does not contain any chemical composition found in cosmetics.

SCP 9073 is capable of speaking and understanding human speech, but he does not speak often. In all interviews, his replies were often short sentences that sounded snarky or annoyed. He prefers to stay in his room and listen to music on his phone, which he refuses to give up for testing.

SCP 9073 is classified as a Keter class due to the fact that even though he chooses to stay in the facility, he is capable of escaping any room by simply sinking down into the floor and then rising up somewhere else. Research is still being conducted to find a suitable method of containment.

SCP 9073 has also shown supernatural abilities such as shapeshifting and being able to conjure certain objects. He is also able to manipulate light and shadows that are capable of hiding him in such a way that not even our best devices can see him.

SCP 9073 prefers to keep to himself, and likes to keep his room in dim lighting or complete darkness. He reacts negatively to any line of questioning and has shown distrust towards the other personnel. When asked why he stayed and did not escape, he rolled his eyes and replied ‘because the others are here and I’m not leaving them.’

SCP 9073 has the ability to manipulate the chemicals in the brain that create feelings of fear and anxiety. Tests have shown that he can increase or decrease the levels of fear, paranoia, or anxiety in a human being.

Test 1

-A subject with severe nyctophobia was placed in a room and then the lights were turned off. Night vision cameras showed the subject reacting in terror that gradually decreased after 4 minutes, and then faded until the subject was sitting comfortably in the dark room with no signs of nervousness.

Test 2

-A subject with no fear of the dark was placed in the same room and then the lights were turned out. The subject first did not react. After 7 minutes, the subject began showing signs of discomfort and then fear. After 11 minutes, the subject was pounding on the door and screaming in terror to be let out.

Note: the subject has yet to recover and has since been diagnosed with nyctophobia.

Test 3

-Test 3 was not an official test, but was deemed as one in the interest of research. A worker upset SCP 9073, who then retaliated. The worker then began behaving strangely and irrationally, jumping at every noise and constantly looking over his shoulder. After two hours and 37 minutes, the subject was found hiding in a closet and refusing to come out because an unnamed person wanted to kill them. Subject was then transported to a mental hospital. Still awaiting results of a psych evaluation.

No personnel under level 5 clearance are permitted to interact with SCP 9073

**Addendum: SCP 9073 has stated that he knows SCP 9143 and SCP 8874**


	4. SCP 9101

SCP 9101

Object Class: Keter

SCP 9101, also known as **[redacted]** takes the form of a middle aged man with dark hair. He always wears the same clothes: a black and yellow shirt, black cape, yellow gloves, dark pants, and a black bowler hat. He also has reptilian features in the form of numerous scales on his body, a snake like eye, fangs, and a forked tongue.

SCP 9101 is capable of speaking and understanding human speech, but he speaks in a very complex way and sometimes contradicts himself. He almost seems amused when he does this, offering smug smirks and an almost condescending tone of voice. He has yet to give an explanation as to why he speaks this way.

SCP 9101 is classified as a Keter class due to the fact that even though he chooses to stay in the facility, he is capable of escaping any room by simply sinking down into the floor and then rising up somewhere else. Research is still being conducted to find a suitable room method of containment.

SCP 9101 has also shown supernatural abilities such as shapeshifting and being able to conjure certain objects. He is also able to near perfectly mimic any person with only one flaw in his disguise or performance. He has been able to fool many of the personnel except for a few who were able to notice the small flaws.

SCP 9101 refuses to let us test his abilities and instead prefers to simply show them in uncontrolled settings. So far, he seems to be able to sense lies and deceptions, and to cause cases of compulsive lying. This has resulted in quite a few dirty secrets being revealed including thefts, affairs, lies about qualifications, lies about education, illegitimate children, and lies about past histories.

We have only been able to conduct one test:

-A worker sat with SCP 9101 in his room and held up several playing cards and named them either correctly or incorrectly. Each time, SCP 9101 was able to tell if the worker was lying or telling the truth. After 11 rounds, SCP 9101 then flicked his tongue and asked the worker if she had told her husband that their son was in fact not his. The worker became distraught and rushed from the room.

Note: The worker has since quit.

SCP 9101 has shown an appreciation for jazz music, and requests for music have been granted to him. He will periodically escape his room and return later. Every time he is questioned as to what he did after escaping, he will smile, flick his tongue, and say ‘I never left.’

**Addendum: An incident has been reported about SCP 9101 involving one of our workers. Said worker reported that she had skipped lunch due to a high work load and was suffering hunger pains and feeling bad. SCP 9101 appeared at her desk and offered her an apple, which the worker ate. When asked why she ate it before testing it, she stated she felt compelled to. She also stated that after eating, she felt the best she’s felt in a while and was able to happily finish her work.**

**Addendum: SCP 9101 has stated that he knows SCP 9143, SCP 8874 and SCP 9073**


	5. SCP 7004

SCP 7004

Object Class: Keter

SCP 7004, also known as **[redacted]** , takes the form of a middle aged man with dark hair. He always wears the same clothes: A black polo, dark jeans, a blue and black striped tie, and glasses.

SCP 7004 is capable of speaking and understanding human speech and seems to enjoy speaking very much, but only if someone is listening.

SCP 7004 is classified as a Keter class due to the fact that even though he chooses to stay in the facility, he is capable of escaping any room by simply sinking down into the floor and then rising up somewhere else. Research is still being conducted to find a suitable method of containment.

SCP 7004 has also shown supernatural abilities such as shapeshifting and being able to conjure certain objects.

SCP 7004 is relatively harmless unless provoked, and is seemingly very knowledgeable about every subject known to man. He enjoys teaching lessons and sharing interesting facts and information with others.

SCP 7004 is able to manipulate knowledge and critical thinking. Any lesson that is shared by him can be recalled with perfect clarity by all who listen and pay attention. Through physical touch, he can implant knowledge directly into other’s minds. He can also ‘take’ knowledge away by causing whoever he touches to forget whatever he wants. His favorite things to take away are passwords and security codes, causing major inconveniences to whomever is affected.

A series of tests have shown that he will only take knowledge from those who ask him a question and then ignore him when he answers.

Test 1

-SCP 7004 gave the subject a lesson about black widow spiders. The subject appeared very interested and even asked further questions. SCP 7004 seemed very pleased at her interest and touched her head before she left. Not only was the subject able to recall all that she had learned, she was also able to recall several facts that SCP 7004 had not told her.

Test 2

-SCP 7004 gave the subject a lesson about Mars. The subject looked bored and uninterested the entire time. After 16 minutes, SCP 7004 looked angry and touched the subjects head before leaving. Afterward, the subject was unable to remember his computer password, where he parked his car, and several meetings he was supposed to attend.

Test 3

-SCP 7004 gave the subject a lesson about how Effective Altruism. The subject not only looked bored and uninterested the entire time, they told SCP 7004 to shut up. SCP 7004 once again looked angry and touched the subject’s head before he left. The subject was afflicted with a massive migraine and afterward could not remember anything. Not even their own name.

Note: The subject still shows signs of total amnesia and is currently being observed in a medical facility.

SCP 7004 claims to not have emotions, but has exhibited them several times. We are unsure if he is lying, or if he does not realize that he does have emotions. He has also shown an extreme love for Crofter’s Jam and is given a jar daily for personal consumption.

**Addendum: SCP 7004 claims that he reluctantly knows SCP 9134, SCP 8874, SCP 9101, and SCP 9073.**

**Addendum: Under no circumstances is anyone to take SCP 7004′s jam. See Incident Report 84962 for further information.**


	6. SCP 8880

SCP 8880

Object class: Keter

SCP 8880, also known as **[redacted]** , takes the form of a middle aged man with dark hair. He always wears what looks to be royal finery that consists mainly of black and silver with a green sash. he also has some inhuman qualities such as green eyes that glow and unnaturally sharp teeth.

SCP 8880 is capable of speaking and understanding human speech and is also well skilled with his Morningstar and shuriken.

SCP 8880 is classified as a Keter class due to the fact that even though he chooses to stay in the facility, he is capable of escaping any room by simply sinking down into the floor and then rising up somewhere else. Research is still being conducted to find a suitable method of containment.

SCP 8880 has also shown supernatural abilities such as shapeshifting and being able to conjure certain objects.

SCP 8880 is very unpredictable and has shown several instances of mood swings and violent tendencies. When asked why he acted the way he does, he only said ‘There is no rhyme or reason to what I do, I just do.’ Unlike most SCP’s, SCP 8880 was not captured, but actually showed up at the facility. When asked why he came, he stated that his brother was here and then described him (it was later determined that his brother is SCP 88874). SCP 8880 claims to be a Duke from The Imagination.

SCP 8880 is capable of causing severe intrusive thoughts, and touching anyone affected will cause them to act upon those thoughts, which has led to several deaths and injuries among personnel. It has been determined that SCP 8880 is to be left in isolation as much as possible, though his escapes cannot be stopped for the time being.

Tests have shown that SCP is capable of transforming objects as well as conjuring them. The objects are mostly gory and violent and sometimes crude in nature.

Test 1

-SCP 8880 was asked to transform an apple into a watermelon. SCP 8880 instead transformed it into a severed head. Upon closer examination, the head was one of the personnel who worked near SCP 8880′s containment cell. Said worker was later found dead with a bloody apple in place of his head.

Test 2

-SCP 8880 was asked to conjure a flower. He instead conjured a six foot sentient penis that proceeded to bash itself against the wall and eventually die.

Test 3

-SCP 8880 was given a subject. He then gave the subjects intrusive thoughts about bashing their head against the wall or breaking their arm to see how it feels. After 9 minutes, the subject broke their arm and had to be escorted to a hospital.

Test 4

**-[Redacted. Read Autopsy report 4762, 4763, and 4764 for more information]**

No personnel under level 5 clearance is permitted to interact with SCP 8880

**Addendum: SCP 8880 states that he knows SCP 9413, SCP 9073, SCP 9101, SCP 7004, and is the brother of SCP 8874.**

**Addendum: SCP 8880 and SCP 8874 are to be kept on opposite sides of the facility. Under no circumstances are they to be in close proximity of each other. See Incident report 6538 for more information.**


	7. Incident Report 6538

The following report serves as a witness statement to an incident that occurred on the night of **[redacted].**

The following statement has been reported by [redacted]

SCP 8880 had been asking to see SCP 8874. He’d injured a number of our staff because we had denied him, but we’d finally gotten the authorization to allow a meeting.

SCP 8880 was giddy with excitement. We tried to retrain him, but nothing seemed to work. We had to call on every available agent and had the meet in the most secure containment we have. It was crazy!

SCP 8880 was taken to the containment cell and SCP 8874 joined him not long after. They both looked happy to be together. I actually thought it was pretty touching. You could tell they were brothers who loved each other a lot. But then something weird happened.

Our instruments started going crazy with all these strange readings, and then there was this bright flash of light. When we could see again, SCP 8880and SCP 8874 were gone, and someone else was in there place.

It… It looked like this really tall guy, and he was dressed like a king. Sash, cape, crown, those tall boots, all of it. It was so chaotic because everyone was calling out orders and stuff, but then the new being held up his hand and everyone went quiet.

It was like we couldn’t move.

‘I am your king’,” said the new being. ‘And you will all obey me. I have come to remake this world into something grander. Something better than the miserable rock it is now. You will all one day bear witness to my greatness and to my powers of creativity. Let this be your warning. Your omen. I shall return again, and when I do… your world will die and give way to a new one.’

Then there was another flash of light and when it faded, SCP 8880 and SCP 8874 were back. And we could all move and speak again.

**[The rest of the report has been redacted]**

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, please comment. Also, if anyone wants to make fanart or share the link for this fic, you are all welcome to do so. I also have a tumblr blog that you can come hang out on at beautiful-doom.tumblr.com


End file.
